Aegis (CivBE)
WIP Game info *Ranged unit of the Affinity. Requires Surrogacy technology, Purity level 7, 1 and 1 . *Range: 2; Ranged Strength: 40 Strategy The Aegis is a multipurpose ranged unit, possessing good ranged power with which to pummel enemies from behind the line of Battlesuits. Its main advantage appears when it upgrades to Tier 2 - the Aegis gains a second attack, which automatically doubles its firepower on the battlefield. In addition to that, the Aegis gains an aura that aids nearby troops healing, which makes it a great support unit. Unit Upgrades In comparison to the basic units, a Tier 1 Aegis has roughly the same functionality and as a Tier 3 Ranger. A Tier 2 Aegis diverges from a typical Ranger and acts more like a powerful Executor (Tier 4) Tier 1 Aegis units appear at Level 7 Purity, can can be achieved at the beginning of the mid-game. Rangers at this time have slightly less and much less . While the Aegis lacks any perks to begin with, it is still quite effective during this time as it is much more durable than a typical Ranger. This can be combined with early Battlesuits or Sentinels or even Autosleds for rather fast and effective raids. Tier 2 Aegis gain their primary functionality through their upgrade to Tier 2. While their is unaffected and their only slightly increased, they receive rapid-fire gatlings that allow them to attack twice in a turn with Blitz, increased mobility by being able to move after attacking and also heal all nearby friendly units for +10HP. Here, they transition into a rather frail but ranged combat medic. They excel by being directly behind durable units such as Battlesuits. Their perks are also entirely focused on increasing damage, often when an enemy is wounded, so this makes them even more effective when working with durable units. With a +40% bonus and two attacks, Aegis deal 95.2 attack, which is highly respectable considering that they additionally heal friendly units and are also quite cheap. Blitz: Can attack twice in a turn with each attack costing 1 In Universe information Military psychologists have made an interesting discovery: soldiers fight better when nearby military hardware is bipedal, instead of quadrupedal or vehicle-like. Research shows that soldiers think of them as sort of friendly demigods, 'The big brother with the big bad gun'. This principle was used to great effect when developing the Aegis battle platform. Although more costly and awkward than a vehicle-shaped platform, the bipedal Aegis proves much more encouraging on the battlefield than similar class weapon systems of other designs. The Aegis is in fact a combat robot, a further development of the Battlesuit concept. However, unlike the Battlesuit, the Aegis does posses an AI - something uncharacteristic for the Purity philosophy, which distrusts on principle anything not controlled by a human mind. Still, this AI has limited functionality - it takes care of controlling all subsystems, coordinating movement and weapon reloading, and performing emergency repair procedures. Everything else, including aiming and firing the weapons, is left to the human pilot - which ensures that no malicious AI or enemy hackers could ever use the Aegis against our own. Thus Aegis units stride along with infantry, providing reassurance to friends, dread to foes, and more than enough firepower to support any advance, retreat or stand. Aegis pilots are always highly regarded by their comrades in arms, because they're always ready to draw out enemy fire and cover their more fragile colleagues. Civilopedia Entry Military researchers have discovered an interesting side effect of bipedalism (first noted by the Willuhn Military Institute): Soldiers fight better alongside a bipedal combat unit than a quadrupedal one. There are various explanations for the Willuhn Effect, but it is believed that the advantage provided to other human soldiers more than offsets the developmental costs of building a bipedal combat unit. Soldiers tend to think of these units as elevated proxies for humanity. A factorial analysis suggests the representation lies somewhere between “combat demigods” and “big brother with the big gun.” This has been taken further by certain military scientists and can best be seen in the Aegis. Unlike many Purity combat units, the Aegis does have a combat AI, although it is entirely devoted to maintaining posture, coordinating movement, repairing damage, and reloading weaponry, leaving the human operator free to focus on fighting the enemy. By design, the AI cannot initiate any but the most basic of movement (typically just walking in and out of the repair gantry) and may not trigger weapons. The human operator, on the other hand, is more than capable of using the myriad of weapons systems to confront a variety of battlefield threats. The great tactical value of the Aegis is that one human operator can confront many adversaries at a time, or turn all of the weapons of his Aegis against a single threat. The Aegis does not attempt to hide. It broadcasts its power in its posture and its weapons to friends and foes alike. Aegis pilots are highly trained and highly regarded by their fellow soldiers, because the Aegis is always willing to draw the enemy attention right before delivering a powerful attack to save his comrades, thus demonstrating the power of these titans who stalk the battlefields. Gallery Aegis1_(CivBE).jpg Aegis2_(CivBE).jpg Aegis3_(CivBE).jpg Aegis4_(CivBE).jpg Category:Purity units (CivBE) Category:Units (CivBE)